Just a Kiss
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Una cabala que se convirtió en tal, no sabiendo la importancia que de pronto tuvo para él...


_**Just a Kiss**_

- ¡Mucha suerte Ash!

La jovencita pelirroja se le aproximó con una leve sonrisa, él le extendió la mano como solía hacer antes de cada encuentro, como gesto de buena suerte, pero mucho se sorprendió cuando su amiga se colgó de su cuello y con timidez rozó tentativamente los labios contra su mejilla.

- Estoy segura de que te va a ir muy bien.

- Eh… sí, gracias Misty- le respondió algo incómodo. En su vida aquella muchacha había mantenido ese tipo de contacto con él –Nos vemos después- se acomodó la gorra sobre su cabello alborotado y se alejó saludándole con una mano, el pequeño roedor trotando junto a él.

…-…-…-…

- Que te vaya bien Ash.

El susurro lo sorprendió así como el ligero tacto de esos labios que se imprimieron en su piel. El roce duró menos de un segundo, pero él no pudo evitar abochornarse terriblemente como si le hubiera dado un golpe de fiebre.

- Gracias Mist.

- No tienes que agradecer, estoy segura de que ganarás. ¡Nos vemos luego!- alzó su mano a modo de saludo y desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

Justo como él lo pensó, esa noche –así como la anterior- salió victorioso sin problemas con un puntaje superior al de su contrincante.

…-…-…-…

Había pasado un año y un nuevo reto se le había presentado. Ya había terminado de alistarse y esperaba ansioso algo que no sabia muy bien que era. Oyó los pasos por el corredor y se mantuvo alerta hasta que la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja entró conteniendo el aire.

- Te estaba esperando- balbuceó él a modo de saludo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera que se había hecho, la observó a su pesar: había crecido bastante desde aquella primera vez donde le diera su cábala. Su cabello suelto le llegaba a media espalda, aunque siempre lo llevaba atado para su disconformidad. Ese dia lucía leggins oscuros y una camisa de jean. Era un look informal pero le sorprendía verla vestida a la moda.

- Buena suerte en la batalla Ash- se acercó con rapidez y depositó el beso acostumbrado en la mejilla –Sé que ganarás -agregó abrazándolo sutilmente.

Lo raro fue que esta vez el muchacho le devolvió tímidamente el gesto –Agradezco mucho tu apoyo Misty- le susurró junto al oído notando que no hacia el más mínimo intento de alejarse. Hasta que escuchó que lo llamaban por los altoparlantes y a regañadientes se separó de ella.

- ¡Ve! ¡Ve a ganar!- ella lo impulsó antes de darle un nuevo beso en la mejilla, y corriendo en dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía.

…-…-…-…

Todos estaban en el campo de batalla saludándole, dándole la enhorabuena por haber logrado mantener otro año su título. Era la tercera vez que lo retaban desde su consagración y había logrado salir victorioso, manteniendo con orgullo su lugar como maestro regional.

- Felicidades…- escuchó que alguien le decía junto al oído, y en menos de un segundo se vio rodeado por un par de brazos –Eres mi héroe- siguió la voz femenina con una risilla, y esos mismos labios le rozaron tentativamente la comisura de la boca, antes de alejarse con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y despreocupada.

- ¡Misty! ¡No acapares al campeón! ¡También deseamos felicitarlo!

- Está bien, está bien May- la joven se alejó de su amigo, y antes de que este lo supiera estaba ahora apretujado bajo el abrazo de la coordinadora, quien susurraba palabras alegres que él apenas lograba entender.

Su vista fija en la muchacha pelirroja que se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

…-…-…-…

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Tú te comportas de un modo extraño.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Eres más… amigable conmigo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- ella se rió dándole la espalda, mirándole por sobre su hombro con expresión burlona -¿Qué antes era desagradable?

Él solo la observó arqueando una ceja –No eras precisamente la persona más amistosa de la tierra.

- Gracias Ash, realmente sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a la gente- ocultando una sonrisa despreocupada se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción del actual campeón.

…-…-…-…

Una batalla amistosa con Gary en el nuevo estadio de ciudad Verde, y él se encontraba concentrado y meditabundo en un costado del túnel que lo llevaría al campo. Pese a que era un encuentro amistoso, y que la antigua rivalidad con el nieto del profesor Oak se habia disipado y ahora eran grandes amigos, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, como si fuera una competencia que definiría su futuro.

- ¿Estas listo?

La conocida voz de su amiga lo volvió a la realidad, estaba frente a él con las manos en la espalda. Sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía.

- Mist, no te oí venir... ¿Vienes a darme mi cábala?

- Tal vez.

Se le acercó a paso seguro, le rodeó el rostro con las manos sobresaltándolo, y corrieron diez segundos eternos donde se miraron uno al otro, antes de que ella acortara la distancia, apresando los labios de Ash en un beso fugaz que terminó antes de que el joven se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Mucha suerte.

Pero ella se dio la vuelta y salió antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a lo sucedido. Solo sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y la adrenalina propia antes de un enfrentamiento. Pese a todo volvió a ganar como venía haciéndolo todo ese año.

Luego de que todos se acercaron a darle la enhorabuena por su nuevo triunfo, su rival incluido, él se quedó esperando que la pelirroja apareciera ahí también como las otras veces. Pero Brock le comunicó que ella había desaparecido apenas terminó el encuentro.

Ash no supo explicar porque la amarga desazón que lo atacó de repente.

…-…-…-…

Corría otro año, Lance era quien lo retaba ahora. Poseía mas experiencia, habilidad e inteligencia. Era bien conocido en la fundación Pokemon por ser un gran estratega y por planear minuciosamente cada uno de los ataques.

Se podría decir que aquel encuentro era pan comido, sin embargo estaba aquí nervioso en la habitación que le habían dado para que se preparara, mirando fijamente las seis pokebolas que descansaban en hilera sobre la banca en la que estaba sentado.

- No me digas que no sabes cual vas a elegir.

Él no se inmutó.

- Te estaba esperando.

- Ya casi es hora…

Levantó la vista y la miró; desde la línea perfecta de sus piernas apenas cubiertas por el ruedo de aquel sensual vestido blanco, pasando por su cabello lacio y suelto y desembocando en su rostro aún aniñado y limpio de maquillaje, como le gustaba. Se levantó yendo a su encuentro, y sin mediar palabras le comió la boca en un beso desesperado. Ella correspondió solo algunos segundos enredando los dedos en su pelo y amoldándose a su abrazo.

_- ¡Ya es hora señor Ketchum!_

La voz que se oyó desde afuera hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente. Las mejillas de ella casi igualaban al furioso color de su cabello, al igual que sus labios enrojecidos.

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos Mist- le dijo él sonriendo ampliamente y con confianza. Tomó tres pokebolas del banco y salió tranquilamente, guiñándole un ojo a la ruborizada muchacha que quedaba adentro.

…-…-…-…

- Sabia que vendrías- abrió la puerta antes que ella, encontrándola con la mano extendida a punto de posarla sobre el picaporte –Esta es casi una tradición que se repite año tras año ¿no es asi?- bromeó alegremente notando con cierto regocijo el aspecto tímido de su mejor amiga. Mejor amiga que ya era toda una mujer hermosa y sofisticada.

Su mente no cesaba de repetirle lo preciosa y apetecible que la encontraba.

- Buena suerte Ash...

- ¿Así nada más?- se le aproximó con una mueca pícara.

Misty se mordió el labio y alzando el rostro frunció el ceño yendo en busca de su mejilla derecha, pero este la enfrentó ofreciendo su boca con desenfado. Y ella lo esquivó antes de que él tuviera el descaro de besarla de lleno.

- ¿Qué?

- Buena suerte- aprovechando su momentáneo devaneo le rozó la sien con los labios y salió apresuradamente. El sonido de sus zapatos de tacón resonando por el pasillo. Él no se animó a ir tras ella.

…-…-…-…

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- la había agarrado del brazo sin importarle la gente con la que ella hablaba amistosamente en aquella nueva fiesta que habían erigido en su honor.

- ¡Suéltame!- le siseó tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención pero moviendo su brazo para liberarse.

- Te desapareces todo el tiempo, y francamente ya estoy cansado de jugar a las escondidas contigo.

- ¡Nadie dice que juegues conmigo!- lo empujó con fuerza y volvió a la fiesta dedicándole una mirada de peligrosa advertencia en caso de que se le ocurriera volver a acercarse a ella.

- ¡Bien!¡Me desligo de ti! ¿Sabes?

Misty lo miró de reojo, y sin darle importancia siguió hablando alegremente con sus amigos.

…-…-…-…

La nueva batalla por el titulo había terminado dando por finalizado su sexto año invicto. Era el gran orgullo de su pequeño pueblo, de sus amigos, y de sus superiores en la grandiosa liga.

Sin embargo ese año había ocurrido algo que en los anteriores jamás faltó: su amuleto de la buena suerte, su cábala. Y es que Misty no había aparecido ni antes ni después de su batalla, sin embargo había vencido sin problemas.

- ¿Sabes algo de tu amiga?

- Tambien es tu amiga, Ash…- Brock lo observó de reojo mientras la celebración se desarrollaba, y su interlocutor no cesaba de mirar a todos lados como si esperara la llegada de algún invitado impuntual.

- Pero tú tienes mas trato con ella.

- Antes no solía ser así ¿Pasó algo de lo que yo no estoy enterado?

- Claro que no, ¿porque la pregunta?

- ¿Estas _completamente _seguro que no pasó nada?

- ¡Sabes algo y no estás diciéndomelo!

- ¡Bien! ¡Quizas ella esperaba que le confesaras algo realmente importante! ¡Algo que pudiera cambiar la vida de ambos!

Pero Ash lo miró de hito en hito sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, le dio la espalda tomando la copa que el mesero se apresuró en ofrecerle –Que tonterías son esas, ya no molestes. Si ella ya no quiere venir es asunto suyo.

…-…-…-…

La cábala había sido olvidada ese nuevo año, sin embargo ella estaba ahí junto con los demás cuando Ash bajó a defender de nueva cuenta su titulo. Saliendo invicto para variar. La algarabía acostumbrada volvió a desatarse cuando lo anunciaron como vencedor, y sus amigos corrieron al campo para felicitarlo como lo hicieron otras tantas veces.

Él saludó y se tomó su momento con cada uno, sonriendo y hablando como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, o como si no viera a la joven mujer enfundada en azul que esperaba cortésmente su turno para felicitarlo.

Luego de abrazar a todos finalmente se volvió a ella con una ceja en alto, sorprendido –como siempre le ocurría- de ver como su apariencia general había mutado haciéndola lucir más bella como si eso fuera posible.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño perfecto, y él tuvo la súbita necesidad de enredar los dedos en su peinado y soltárselo. Se alarmó ante su propio razonamiento y se giró enfrentándola, curioso de lo mucho que podía cambiar una persona en tan solo un año.

- Felicidades Ash- le dijo extendiéndole la mano sin mayor emoción y manteniendo la distancia entre ambos como si nunca hubieran compartido mucha cercanía.

Sin embargo él sonrió ante su frialdad, y no solo tomó la pequeña mano que se le ofrecía sino que de un practico movimiento tomó a la desprevenida muchacha entre sus brazos y antes de decir algo al respecto había devorado esos labios que lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que los hubo probad, sin importarle el espectaculo que estaba montando en la arena de su nuevo triunfo.

Ella forcejeó por unos pocos segundos antes de quedarse quieta contra él obligándole a detenerse, y a separarse tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro inerte.

Ash sabia que eso le esperaba y se mantuvo sereno, listo para enfrentar la reprimenda que se le viniera encima.

- Lo siento- le dijo besando su nariz y apoyando la frente con la suya para que nadie más lo oyera –Soy demasiado lento en estas cosas, y solo sé que mi vida es perfecta desde que tú estas en ella, y que no quiero saber lo que es no tenerte a mi lado. Este tiempo ha sido de gran aprendizaje para mí y he podido entender lo que significa tu apoyo. No han sido tus besos los que me han hecho ganar cada vez, sino que fue tu recuerdo sin mácula. El tenerte siempre presente como lo que eres; mi otra mitad ayudó a ser lo que hoy soy. Y lamento haberme tardado mucho tiempo en entenderlo y asimilarlo, pero ya no dejaré que vuelvas a irte. Te quiero conmigo todos los días de mi vida de ahora en más.

- Oh Ash…- susurró ella sin dar crédito a lo que oía, pues había soñado con eso desde que lo había pescado del rio.

- Lamento ser tan torpe, pero no quiero tus besos tan solo ante un nuevo desafío, los quiero conmigo todo el tiempo. Todos los días de mi vida. Y no es algo que esté dispuesto a negociar.

Misty solamente sonrió con orgullo e hizo lo que él tanto le pedía. Y lo besó.

…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Feliz cumple Maureen! Espero lo hayas pasado hermoso en tu cumples (más allá de la perdida, de la que espero te recuperes pronto. Te mando abrazos miles y cariños) espero que te guste mi regalito! De veras lo hice pensando en ti que eres tan cursi como yo xD_

_Respecto al fic, su titulo original iba a ser Cábala, luego lo cambie, luego volví a cambiarlo y finalmente lo dejé así... Solo un Beso me parece mas cursi (Para variar jajaja)_

_Bueno… se preguntarán donde estuve metida que no he subido nada en todo el mes de enero… lo siento! He abusado a dos manos de mis vacaciones y no he hecho nada (literalmente hablando. De verdad no hice nada de nada! o.o) pero si tengo avanzado el final de Juego de Poder (ya llevo como cinco hojas y aun no llego al meollo de la cuestión) no pondré fecha de actualización porque no las cumplo, pero planeo tenerlo listo antes de marzo._

_En fin, feliz cumple Maureen! _

_Gracias por leer!_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
